1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to the electrical connector with a heating device to remove humidity therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
China Utility Patent No. CN201020192747.9 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts therein, and a metallic shell enclosing said housing to form a mating cavity in which the contacting sections of the contacts are exposed. Anyhow, there is no proper protection in front of the mating cavity to prevent moisture from entering the mating cavity, which may short the contacting sections of the neighboring contacts, thus jeopardizing the quality and security of the whole electrical connector.
In view of the above, an improved antenna is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.